The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to air vent systems utilized within vehicles.
Conventionally, passenger compartments of vehicles are provided with one or more air vents which are connected by ducts to a heating and/or air conditioning system that provides conditioned air. Because it is generally desirable for vehicle occupants to be able to adjust the direction and/or amount of air flow within a passenger compartment, vents may be provided with adjustable louvers. In addition, vents may be provided with dampers for allowing vehicle occupants to control the amount of air flowing therethrough. Various types and styles of air vents are described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,345,510; 4,702,156; 4,006,673; 5,338,252; 5,569,076; 5,746,651; 5,752,877; 5,741,179; 5,690,550; 5,947,813; 6,129,627; and 6,059,653.
Vehicle manufacturers are continuously seeking ways to reduce costs associated with vehicle manufacturing. In addition, vehicle manufacturers are continuously seeking was to simplify the design of air vents and to reduce the expense of air outlet assemblies.
In view of the above discussion, air vent assemblies for vehicles are provided that facilitate interchangeability of air vents and other components. According to embodiments of the present invention, an air vent assembly includes an air duct manifold having a plurality of air ducts. Each air duct terminates at a respective outlet and the air duct manifold is configured to receive air from an air source and to allow the air to flow therethrough and exit from each outlet. The air vent assembly further includes a trim plate having opposite front and rear walls. A plurality of nozzles extend from the trim plate rear wall in spaced-apart relationship, and each nozzle defines an air passageway that terminates at a respective opening in the trim plate front wall. Each nozzle detachably engages a respective air duct outlet and is configured to receive air from the air duct and allow the air to pass therethrough and out of a respective opening in the trim plate front wall. Each nozzle may be detached from a respective air duct outlet such that the trim plate may be easily removed for repair or replacement, and each opening is configured to detachably receive any of a plurality of different air vents therewithin. The air vent assembly also includes a plurality of air vents. Each air vent is detachably secured within a respective opening in the trim plate front wall, and each air vent may be easily detached from a respective opening for repair or replacement.